


I Felt Like That Again

by Catchclaw



Series: Mental Mimosa [22]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Memories, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchclaw/pseuds/Catchclaw
Summary: “So you’re not afraid of me?”“Afraid?” Tony laughed, a little desperate. “I don’t know where you’ve been for the last half hour, man, but I don’t generally make out with and attempt to field strip people I’m afraid of. Not on my good couch, at least.”





	I Felt Like That Again

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: You know, if you hold my hand, I won’t be so scared. Prompt from this [generator](http://colormayfade.tumblr.com/generator).

“You know, if you hold my hand, I won’t be so scared.”

Steve froze, his hands stopping still on Tony’s hips. “What?”

His eyes were blue, robin’s egg fucked a cornflower blue, and never mind that Tony was the one with his trousers open and his cock half-mast in Captain America’s face; in that moment, it was Cap who looked laid bare, lashed straight down to a live wire.

“I was kidding,” Tony said quickly. “It was a joke.”

“Then I missed the punchline. Not much funny about it, from what I can see.”

“It was a dumb--gods, I get stupid when I’m horny, Steve. More crap comes out of my mouth than usual.” He shifted his hips, tried to get Steve’s attention back on his boxers, on removing said boxers, on putting that lovely, cornfed mouth to work worshipping flesh. At least the man was still on his knees, hadn’t fled in abject terror. But then, he’d seen a lot scarier shit than Tony’s perpetual Freudian slip. God, it was like he was trying to sabotage things. Actively. The hell was his subconscious thinking?

“So you’re not afraid of me?”

“Afraid?” Tony laughed, a little desperate. “I don’t know where you’ve been for the last half hour, man, but I don’t generally make out with and attempt to field strip people I’m afraid of. Not on my good couch, at least.”

Steve curved his hands around Tony’s hips, found the swell of his ass, and good, yes, that was progress. “Huh. Then why would you say that?”

“It wasn’t a big deal, it was”--a squeeze--" _oh_ , I mean--there was a--”

A hint of breath on his stomach. “A what?”

“This guy I dated in high school. Dated might be too strong a word. A guy I used to get mutually handsy with under the proverbial bleachers, in the back of Dad’s limo, in the janitor’s closet. That sort of thing.”

“Uh huh.” Steve’s chin brushed his cock, still stuck behind silk. “Go on.”

Tony rocked back on his heels, swayed like a skyscraper, grounded his hands in Steve’s hair. “And, I, he, um, the first time he went down on me, neither of us had written the SoPs on a blow job and being eager and stupid and young only goes so far, you know.”

A kiss. The edge of Steve’s teeth on elastic. A tug. “Mmmhmm.”

“So we were both freaked and not sure how much it was sexy to show it and so he grabs my hand, this guy, and looks up into my eyes and says in this faux soppy voice: ‘You know, if you hold my hand, I won’t be so scared.’ And it was, like, silly and dumb and we both started laughing but it was also, oh fuck, so fucking sweet, that it made everything better and when I looked down and saw you on your knees for me, Steve, I felt like that again, terrified and turned on and kind of like a big soppy marshmallow inside so the words just came out, baby, before I realized I’d said anything.”

Steve made a sweet, hollow sound and then there was no more silk surrounding him, only air and the hot press of Steve’s hands, the warm chase of his mouth.


End file.
